The Tale of Kora
by Kippy247
Summary: Koranna Jessica Kipling was drafted into the Spartan program by her grandfather as a last ditch effort for the survival of humanity against the Covenant. Kora must now carve a new path for humanity to follow and survive otherwise all of humanity will fall right before her eyes. She'll have to travel down a dark, dangerous, and painful road. Will she live to see her future?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

 **The Introduction**

 _Harvest... That was my very first battle. My home planet..._

* * *

I had a family of six. There was my mother Katherine, my father Nicholas, my two sisters, Kathy and Juliet, and my brother, Kortan. And then there was me, Koranna Jessica Kipling. So, I guess that technically means there were seven of us. Anyways, we had a nice, little (more like large) family. My mother came from a rich family, which may be why we've got a snotty rich-sounding last name. She was a beautiful marine medic within the UNSC, and my father was the typical marine fighting to win the war (Though, it seems we never won the war , my dear father). I was recruited into the UNSC to be a marine when I was a child, not that I really had any say in it. But, I followed orders and respected my officers, as it should be. I remember the day when I had to leave for the UNSC, and I saw my little sister, Juliet. She was only a year old. I remember being there when she was born... What I didn't know, what none of us knew, was that 6 years later, would be the worst day of her life…

My sister Katelyn, also known as Kathy, who now goes by the name Killer (Honestly, I'm not completely sure why), was the average, shy sister. She didn't speak too much, and whenever she did, she spoke cheerfully. I couldn't remember a day where she wasn't happy. She and my brother were entering in the marines alongside me. Her favorite weapon was the sniper rifle, and she'd love that thing for years to come. My brother Kortan on the other hand, was pretty…err… _interesting_. He wanted to join the ODST's, but he had such a terrible attitude sometimes. He was stubborn, cocky, and arrogant, things that'd get annoying fast. And he **hated** Spartans, with a burning passion (which would take effect many years later). And then there was my little Juliet. Oh, Juliet…

It's been about 4 years, when my siblings and I finally returned from training, officially announced marines. Juliet was about 5, when we returned, she was ecstatic to see us. She rushed in and hugged me first. "Kowa! Kowa!" Juliet said. I chuckled and hugged her back, I was glad that she somehow remembered me. Juliet and I were always close, closer than my other siblings. During the time I was home, I was actually making an A.I. for myself, although I wasn't sure what to name her. She was about half finished, I was ashamed that took me so long to finish her. I started building her when I was only 8 years old, but nonetheless, that didn't stop me from continuing to make her. It wasaround dinner time, when we all sat down to eat. I remember I was eating, when my mother asked me an interesting question.

"So, Kora, are you interested in anyone yet?" my mother said to me. "Hm? What do you mean?" I said, unsure of what she had meant. I grabbed my drink and took a sip, when my mom blurted out. "I meant, are you interested in any boys yet?" I spat out my drink and looked at her, confused and surprised, even slightly embarrassed. I heard my brother laughing and I glared at him. "What's so funny? Is there something wrong with that?" I accused, angrily. Kortan smirked. "Why are you getting so defensive? What, do you like girls instead?" I looked at him, fire burning in my eyes. "No, I don't like other girls, you sick pervert!" My father laughed at us fighting. Juliet looked at my father, confused. "What's a pervert, Daddy?" Juliet innocently said. My father looks at her, awkwardly. "Uh…don't worry about it sweetie. Don't worry about it." We were all laughing, even though I was beating up Kortan, we still laughed. That is, until we got a knock on our door. My father got up and answered it. There were 3 marines standing behind my grandfather. My grandfather is known as Captain Charles Kipper, or Captain K, for short. "Huh? Dad? What're you doing here?" my father asked, confused. My grandfather looked at him, then looked into the house at Kathy, Kortan and I. My father froze as he spoke "We need Kora, Kortan and Kathy. The Covenant are attacking Harvest".


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_  
 **The First Hours of War Are the Longest**

 _Making the right choice isn't always an easy thing to do…  
_ We arrived at Harvest immediately. Kortan, Kathy and I were all separated into different squads to cover more territory from the Covenant. Of course though, I wasn't left in charge. I was just made a marine, so I was taking orders. I was ordered to stay at the base and help guard it among other marines, so, that's exactly what I did. I leaned against a wall, holding my assault rifle and sighed. A marine looks over at me and asks. "Hey, what's the matter?" I stared back over at him, surprised I was being talked to. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a bit nervous" The marine chuckled at me. "Ah, don't worry about it. I guarantee those Covenant bastards won't dare to attack us. They can't, we've got a beautiful lady in front of us. They can't dare to hurt you" I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure the Covenant will surrender because of a girl" The man laughs at me. "Hey, you never know" Another marine shouts at us, angrily. "Hey! Will you two shut the hell up already? Right now is not the time to be flirting!" I narrow my eyes at him and say nothing. I look up at the sky, wondering what Kathy and Kortan are up to. Although more importantly, my little sister, Juliet. I missed her the most. Remembering how she said my name, and how adorable she was made me smile. _**I hope my parents are okay**_ , I thought. My dad seemed more upset then my mother whenever we had to leave. Although, she was shocked and confused, so she probably didn't know what was going on anyways.

My daydreaming broke off just as a marine shoves me. It was the marine that originally yelled at me earlier. He spoke angrily at me. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I asked you why you're leaning against the wall, instead of being alert like the rest of us." I blinked a couple times, still confused. "I was just getting comfortable, while we wait-" The marine cuts me off by yelling at me. "What do you mean, "Getting comfortable"!? Do you think this is for fucking fun?" I look at him, furious. "No! I don't see any Covenant, I hear no one screaming for help or something, so what the hell is the big deal!?" He gets close to my face, seething. "This is war, recruit. People died in this war. It's supposed to be taken seriously. Either get your head outta your ass and pay attention, or get the fuck out of here!" I shove him away. "Get the hell away from me before I take the only thing that makes you a so called _**man**_ " The marine looked absolutely furious. Without a reply, he walks away, back to his post. The marine I first spoke to came over to me, laughing. "Damn man, you burned him so bad!" I stifled a chuckle. This marine wasn't so bad, unlike the rest. "Heh, thanks. So, what's your name?" I asked him. "Oh, yeah, um, sorry. My name is Collin. Collin Smith" Collin answered. "So, what's your name?" he asked me. "My name is Kora Kipling" I answered back at him, proudly. "Heh, well, well, well, aren't you fancy" he said. We both chuckled at each other. _**This is pretty fun actually! This isn't so bad**_ , I thought. Time would soon tell how **wrong** I would be.

Eventually almost two years pass. Collin, some marines and I were all playing cards. We were laughing, having fun, drinking, enjoying ourselves. I remember thinking that the UNSC meant serious work, but apparently not. _**The Covenant are a bunch of cowards. They haven't even attacked us yet!**_ , I thought to myself. Collin put his arm around my shoulder, laughing. At this time, Collin and I were technically dating. We were happy together, and had crazy dreams. Like, after we get out of here, he's going to marry me, possibly have some children and live happily ever after. I chuckled and told him "The only way I'm going to be having children is if I'm completely drunk or kidnapped" He shook his head and laughed, insisting I was joking. I shrugged and continued playing the game. Though, that was until I heard a familiar voice, calling out to me. What was that voice? Whose is it? It called out. Kora! Kora! Kora! Can that be…? It's excited voice got closer, and louder. Kora! Kora!

I turned and saw little Juliet, running up to me. I excitedly got up and ran to her. I hugged her tightly and swung her around in the air. We were both laughing uncontrollably, as happy as can be. "Juliet! What're you doing here?" I asked happily, but concerned. This is a base kept to be guarded by the enemy, obviously no place for a 6 year old. "Grandpa said it's okay to visit you, since this place is safe! I miss you! Momma and Daddy miss you too! Oh! And I have a present!" Juliet exclaimed excitedly. She hands me an amulet, with a picture inside. It's a picture of her. I smiled wide. _**Good, everyone is okay**_ , I thought to myself. _**I'm sure Kortan and Kathy are too.**_ "C'mon, let's go meet everyone, okay?" Juliet nodded happily, excited to meet my friends. I took her over to Collin and he smiled at us. "Hi! Aren't you a little cutie! I'm Collin! I'm your big sister's boyfriend! We're gonna get married once this is over!" Juliet's eyes widened "You have a boyfriend, Big Sister? I gotta tell Momma when I get home!" I laughed and patted her head. She was absolutely adorable. Everything is going completely perfect. I have my favorite little sister here, and I have the man that I love. What could possibly go wrong?

A few days passed since Juliet's arrival. She slept in the same bed as I did. I woke up early and sneaked out of bed, making sure not to wake her. I yawned and walked outside, looking out in the distance. Nothing. I shrugged and went to the food court. I got an apple and went to my station, eating it. Collin met up with me and we started talking about our future together "C'mon, can't we have kids? Please?" I chuckled. "Okay, listen, Collin. We'll have only ONE child. And it has to be a girl" Collin laughed. "No way! It's going to be a boy! Or at least let's have both!" I shook my head, smiling. I told him. "It's either one or none, your choice" He let outs a sigh and smirks at me. "You're a troublesome girl, Kora. But, that's why I love you" He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I kissed him back. "I love you too, Collin. I can't wait to go back home with you and Juliet to start our new life" He smiles back at me.

"Kora, there's nothing more I want than to be with you. I can't wait-" As if this was a nightmare, a plasma bullet goes through Collin's head, blowing off half his head. I stand there, petrified, confused. I let out a scream and rush to his body. I start crying violently, shaking his body, as if I thought he was asleep. In the background I hear people screaming orders, bullets in the background flying past my face. I couldn't believe this. Nothing could get worse than this. Until I realized, I was wrong. I got up and sprinted to my room, where Juliet was. I was screaming her name. "Juliet! Juliet!" I made it into my room, and I froze. Everything was destroyed here, she couldn't be here. I searched the room quickly. She's not here. My heart racing, I sprinted out of the room, screaming her name again. "JULIET!" Suddenly, I heard her voice calling me. "KORA! HELP!" I jumped down from my position and ran to her voice. Just as I turned the corner I saw an Elite trying to grab her. I took out my knife and ran at him, jumping on his back. I violently stabbed his throat and neck. Quickly, I grabbed and hugged Juliet tightly. "Thank God your okay…" I said, relieved. Juliet cries into my shoulder and looks at me. "W-Where's Collin…?" Choked up, I told her the truth. "He's dead…" Juliet's face looked absolutely distressed. But before she could respond, groups of Covenant Grunts, Jackals and Elites surrounded us. I tightly held Juliet in my arms and stared at them. I spoke up, scared. "Listen…we…we mean no harm to you. Let us go, and you'll never see us again. We surrender" I dropped my gun, so they believe me. An officer Elite scans Juliet and I. Speaking his own language, he orders something to the two Elites. The Elites nod and they grab me and Juliet. Juliet screams and kicks, crying. "Kora!" I struggle to get to her. "Let her go! Take me instead!" The Elites take us out of the destroyed, burning base that used to be safe. They loaded us and many other survivors into Phantoms and flew us away. I looked back at the base, holding Juliet in my arms. I remember hearing Collins sweet voice in my head. I started crying uncontrollably, hearing his last words again. _**Kora, there's nothing more I want than to be with you. I can't wait-…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:  
_ **The Worst Birthday Present Ever**

 _Don't say goodbye, I hate saying goodbye…_

The Phantoms land. The Covenant forcefully grab us and the other survivors. They make us form a large line, and they start making us walk. I peek above some of the people, and I see we're heading to some sort of Covenant base. I mutter to myself quietly "Please, whatever happens, let Juliet survive this…" We arrive at the base, and we get shoved into small cabins. It's me, Juliet, and a bunch of other humans. He closes the door to the cabin. I hold Juliet tightly. "Kora...? I'm scared…" Juliet murmurs to me. "Don't worry Julie, we'll get out of here soon, I'm sure someone will rescue us" I reassure her. As soon as I say that, a prisoner adds in. "Yeah right. We're all going to die here. We're slaves to them now, we do what we're told and we die, that's it. Sorry little girl, you and your sister are going to die here" Juliet starts crying. I stare at the man, hostile. "Don't you talk to my sister that way" I growled at him. The man stares back at me. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me stop?" he challenged me. I simply look at him. "Me. You have no right telling her, or anyone here that they're going to die. You and everyone else can give up, but I know we won't. So if you tell my sister that she's going to die again, I'll kill you right here. That way, we can all have something to eat tonight" The man shakes his head and shuts up. The Elite opened the door and ordered us, and the prisoners outside. I look at Juliet and take her hand. I take a deep breath and we go outside. _**We can survive this, I know we can**_ , I thought to myself. I was foolish.

3 months pass. _**I'm so hungry…**_ , I thought to myself. I look at over Juliet. She looks exhausted. Everyone here is covered in dirt, mud, and looks absolutely starved. Especially my little Juliet…you look so weak…A Grunt walks by, and gives us a small portion of food. I watch Juliet shove the small portion of food in her mouth, savagely. I hand my portion to her, and she looks at me. "Kora…? No, this is yours…you gotta get strong too…" I take her hand and put the food in it. "No, don't worry Juliet, I'll be fine. I'll last longer than you without food. Go on, eat it" Juliet looks at it hesitantly. She nods and starts eating it hungrily. "Thank you Big Sister!" I smile weakly at her. _**I'm so happy for you…**_ , I thought to myself. She's the only thing I have left, since I've lost Collin, and I don't know where my siblings are. Suddenly, I see a group of Elites walking towards us. Panic strikes me and I hold tightly onto Juliet, keeping her safe. The Elites stand tall above us. One of them point to me and speaks to us, in our language "You. Our leader wants you for something." The Elite said. I look up at him, confused. "What…? Why? Why would he want me…?" The Elite shrugged. "I just follow orders, I don't ask the questions."

Two Elites grab me, yanking me away from Juliet. One of them looks down at her, seeing how weak and helpless she seems. "This human isn't fit to live anymore. She's just a waste of life now." Some other Elites nod, and my eyes widen with despair. "NOOO! Don't kill her, please! Take me instead! Please, I beg you, that's my little sister! She's all I have left! PLEASE!" The Elites look at me and shake their heads. "Your suppose to be delivered to our leader." I struggle violently, terrified for Juliet's sake. The Elites tried their best to hold me down. They start taking me and Juliet away from each other. I scream helplessly. They take her where they execute the humans. They threw Juliet to the ground, and the biggest Elite placed his foot on her head, readying himself to break her neck at any point. I see her look over at me, scared, crying. She swallows and speaks her final words to me. "Big Sister…be safe…please…I'm so scared Kor-" She's cut off as I see her neck getting crushed. I scream loudly and somehow break free of the Elite's grasp. I freeze up whenever I run over to her, seeing her dead, her eyes staring lifelessly at me. **At me.** I burst out in tears, crying furiously. I get hit in the head, falling to the floor. I get picked up with a great amount of force, and they take me away, to their leader. The worst part is yet to happen. I don't remember much after that, but at the same time, I do. It's written into my brain for the rest of my life. I thought to myself. _**Juliet…why couldn't I save you…? Especially on your birthday…?**_

Another 3 months pass, since Juliet's death. Eventually, we are rescued by a fleet of UNSC marines with Pelicans. The use the Pelicans to pick up the few remaining survivors left, and they took us to hospitals, to receive medical assistance. I woke up one day, in a hospital bed. At that moment, I didn't even care that I was alive. _**The two most important things in my life are gone…forever…**_ I thought to myself.

I laid in my bed, silently. I took the amulet Juliet gave me and opened it, looking at her picture inside. After seeing it, I started crying, regretting everything. I didn't want to be alive, only to be tortured. My door opened up, and I see my parents rushing in, hugging me. My mother is crying as well, and my father is holding back tears the best he can. "Kora…my baby…I'm so happy your safe…" My mother said, crying. I looked at Juliet's picture. "I shouldn't have lived…she should have…not me…" My mother looks at me, despair in her eyes. "Kora…it isn't your fault…Julie had no chance of survival…she was only 7…" I looked over at her, choked up. "That doesn't mean anything…! I…I could've done something, anything! But she died…" My father holds my hand gently and looks at me, clearly looking pained. "Kora…it happened… but we have to move on… we're Wirlingtons. We're strong. No matter how much pain we're in…we'll find a way." Just then, the door opens up, and we see Commander K., walk in. His arms are behind his back. He speaks, his voice filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, everyone. I allowed her to see you, Kora. She kept begging and asking. I guess I bought into her cuteness" A tear falls down his face and he wipes it away. He chuckles weakly. "We were close. Always calling me Grandpa, heh…" A nurse walks in suddenly. "Excuse me, may I have a moment alone with Kora?" she said gently. Everyone nodded and they left us alone. "You've survived the worst camp in the world. You should be happy" I said nothing. I had nothing to say…all the things I loved were gone…taken away from me in an instant. _**I wish… I wish I died back there too…**_ I thought to myself. The nurse suddenly spoke.

"Kora, are you aware that you're pregnant?" I froze. _**What…did she say…?**_ "I… I'm what…?" I spoke, scared, confused, completely shocked. The nurse speaks again. "Kora… you're **pregnant** ".


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_  
 **Solitude**

 _Who would ever miss a shadow…?_

I heard the nurse speak again.  
"Kora…you're pregnant…"  
I froze, completely horrified by the news. _**There was no way I could be pregnant…what would Mom say…? What would Dad say…? My life is ruined…!**_  
"W-What…? No…that's impossible…! I didn't have sex with anyone…!" I exclaimed.  
The nurse stares at me, as if she thinks I'm not telling the truth.  
"You didn't have sex?" the nurse said. "Then how are you pregnant? What you just told me doesn't make any sense then."

I looked down, away from her, ashamed of everything. I let out a tired sigh and I looked back at her.

"Please…don't tell my parents…" I told her. "They'll never forgive me if they find out I'm pregnant…please…!"

The nurse nods, though I could tell that she didn't like the idea.  
"Stay here" the nurse said. "I'll go get you some water, and some medicine to calm you down. For now, just relax and don't worry about it."

She leaves the room and she closes the door. I can hear the nurse talking to my parents, not telling them about my pregnancy like she promised. Though, I didn't trust her, and I examined the room quickly to escape. As I looked for a way out, I saw the window. I got up with a grunt, taking my datapad that contained Julie inside and I made my way towards the window. I looked down to see how deep the fall would be if I decided to jump out it. Luckily, to my surprise, we were on the third floor of the hospital, so the drop is only a couple feet or so. I opened the window and I went outside, standing on the ledge of the window. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _**Don't think about it…just go on three Kora…1…2…3!**_ I jumped down from the window and I prayed that I don't hurt myself landing. I eventually hit the ground, landing perfectly fine. I let out a sigh of relief and I open my eyes, looking back up at the window I jumped out of. I shook my head to clear it of distractions, and I ran away from the hospital immediately afterwards. I looked at my datapad and I activated it. Julie's voice came on.  
"Hello, Lady Kora" said Julie kindly. "How may I help you on this fine morning?"  
"Juliet, I need you to locate the nearest cave, or abandoned structure, or anything or anywhere to hide!" I told her quickly.

"As you wish, Kora" she responded back.  
I stopped for a moment, to catch my breath while Julie scans the area for somewhere to hide. Within a few seconds, Julie responds back to me.  
"There is a cave about a mile from here, Kora" she told me.  
I silently thanked Julie, too out of breath to actually say it. I forced myself to run a mile to get to the required location. After about 20 minutes of painful running, we manage to find the cave. I tiredly walk inside it and I sit down, panting heavily. I use my datapad to scan my stomach, to see if I actually am pregnant. A message pops up on it, confirming that I indeed am pregnant. I sit there, crying, feeling ashamed that I got pregnant, but also the fact that I ran away from my family of embarrassment and humiliation.  
"Kora? Are you aware that you're pregnant with twins? Elite twins?" Julie suddenly said.

I froze there, as tears came pouring down my face.

"T-Twins...? More importantly…Elite twins…!?" I said in disbelief.

I sat there against the cave wall, feeling like garbage. I look up at the cave roof, feeling hopeless and depressed. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face, muttering quietly to myself.

"Juliet…why did you have to die…? I wish I died in your place, or at least died with you, so I don't have to live here on hell…no one would miss me anyways… **who would ever miss a shadow…?"**

 **About 4 months later…** I started going into labor. Julie was in her orbital mode to help me give birth. She had to shrink their size slightly; otherwise I would've died from blood loss from how big they were as babies. I remember waking up after they were born. I saw my babies, one boy and one girl, and surprisingly, I wasn't scared of them. I felt something else towards them… _ **love and protection**_ …but I knew I couldn't keep them…I'd be killed if anyone found out about this. I took the male, Kippytor, and the female, Nova, and I separated them from each other into different parts of the forest. I abandoned them…even though I had them for a few months, I felt so attached to them…they were part of me and I got rid of them because I was scared…I went back to the cave and I cried…I've been gone for about a year, and I didn't know where I was or what I was going to do. I was hungry, tired, depressed…I felt like ending my life right there to safe myself from the pain I was feeling. But, before I could do anything of the sort, a group of ODST's found me by luck.

"There she is! We finally found the Spartan! Let's get her to the hospital, now!" an ODST said.

They picked me up and they carried me to the hospital that I escaped from. At this point, I blacked out from exhaustion. I woke up the next day, to find myself in the same bed I was in about a year ago. A nurse opened my door and she came inside. I looked up and I saw her face. It was that same nurse that told me I was pregnant. My blood froze as I saw the look in her eyes. She was crying...as if she knew the reason I ran away.

"Why…did you have to run away, Kora…? What…happened to your babies…?" she said, scared to find out what happened.

"I…I can't say…just...all I can say is…I'm sorry…" I struggled to say those words.

The nurse hung her head, continuing to cry. All she did was nod. She gave my the glass of water that she promised me a year ago and she walked out. I looked up at the roof and I started crying.

"Juliet…why did I do that...? Oh little sister…what would you have done…? I miss you so much…I'm just a lifeless puppet now without you…nothing but a mere… **shadow** …"


End file.
